Such a metal sheet is more particularly designed to manufacture body parts for a land-based motorized vehicle, such as a motor vehicle.
The metal sheet is then cut and deformed to produce parts that are assembled to form the body or shell.
That shell is next coated with a film of paint (or paint system), which provides a good surface appearance and, with the zinc-based metal coating, helps protect against corrosion.
Zinc-based coatings for metal sheets have what is referred to as a waviness of their outer surfaces, which currently can only be offset by significant paint thicknesses, failing which there may be an “orange peel” appearance that is unacceptable for body parts.
The waviness W of the outer surface of a coating is a gentle, pseudo-periodic geometric irregularity, with a relatively long wavelength (0.8 to 10 mm), that differs from the roughness R, which corresponds to geometric irregularities with short wavelengths.